The Rowan Tree
by cutekitty5597
Summary: Evrey light has it's dark. Evrey Ying has it's Yang. When Dave finds his opposite it causes trouble and tensions are raised as old family feuds come alight.


**Happy New Year Guys**

**So this is technacly my resolution story , so instead of leaving after 3 chapters Im goingto try to get more. As I have a nasty habbit of starting stories but never finishing them.**

**Anyway Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I dont own sorcerer's apprentice**

* * *

**740 AD**

Veronica watches her three year old child play in the orchard outside the inn they were staying at, sighing she looks wistfully at her daughter and the only semblance of a normal life but one she knew she couldn't shield her from forever.

Rowan was already becoming curious about the work her mother was doing and why she was gone so much and every time Veronica came back the question were flying and eyes full of wonder followed as she was told of the apprentices magnificent tales by Balthazar much to Veronica's disapproval.

Veronica sighs she didn't want to leave her daughter alone, with the possibility of never returning but it was her duty to protect the world and her daughter from the Morganians. Erika looks back at the inn counting down the minutes until Balthazar came back with the horses and the minutes she had back with her daughter.

Veronica soon here's the tell tale clip clop of hooves which is soon followed by Balthazar and the two fastest horses in the town.

As soon as Rowan sees Balthazar she drops the daisy chain she was making and rushes to Balthazar hugging his shins furiously causing Balthazar to crack one of the few smiles that was apparent these days.

Even Veronica smiles softly despite the grim task, even though Rowan wasn't Balthazar's biological daughter, he loved her none the less.

Baltazar leans down and picks Rowan up balancing her on his hipps "how a you my little dragon fight her" he jokes pressing her nose much to the disapproval of Veronica.

Balthazar sets down Rowan who runs of carefree "you can't protect her foreve, she is going to learn the truth sometimes"

Veronica sighs in defeat "I know but I want to preserve her innocence for as long as possible"

Balthazar grimaces remembering their next task "we need to go Veronica, Morgana is 2 miles out we can catch her" he insits knowing Verconica's doubt

Veronica looks wistfully back at Rowan but then her expression hardens and she grimly nodds " we must go" she quietly says.

Balthazar watches Veronica say good bye to Rowan, he never understood why Veronica wished for a normal life but he understands that Rowan is the anchor in this sea of chaos for both of them.

Balthazar does feel a pang of guilt that Rowan is not his child. Rowan was conceived by an old lover of Veronica's who was subsequently killed my Morgana as revenge.

once Veronica finishes a tearful good bye with Rowan and Balthazar has manged to pry away the young girl from his knees they leave the child with grouchy inn keeper and saddle up.

"I wish I could be with her" Veronica says wistfully looking back at the inn

Balthazar shakes his head "it would be to dangerous , especially if she is who you think she is. We would be giving Morganna the perfect opportunity to destroy her"

Veronica sadly nods and before they are about to go Veronica grabs Balthazar's hand and looks desperately into his eyes

"Please if anything happens to me, please look after Rowan and try to protect her from Morgana"

Balthazar takes Veronica's hand and looks confidently in her eyes "nothing will happen, but I promise to protect Rowan"

Verconica nodds a bit more assured than she was a minute ago and together they ride off into the unknown.

* * *

Balthazar comes back soaking wet and covered in mud much to the disapproval of inn keeper.

"Get your self clean before entering" she complains tidying up after Balthazar grumbling but as soon as she sees the grief on his face her face becomes blank and a hand covers her agape mouth.

"Oh poor child" she whispers

Balthazar eyes widen in shock at the realisation that he will have to tell Rowan the horrific news.

Trudging up the stairs he opens the door a creak to see Rowan expectantly awaiting his arrival and her mothers but when she only sees one of them, it doesn't take long for the puzzle pieces to click and tears to fill those Hazel eyes.

Balthazar's heart breaks at the sight of Rowan's tears, remembering his promise he knew what he had to do, reaching into his Jacket he pulls out a delicate golden box with intricate designs , kisses Rowan on the forehead and whispers

"I'm sorry" before Rowan can register whats happening , Balthazar opens the box and Rowan is sucked in , preserved within that tiny box.

Balthazar carefully wraps up the box and puts it in his jacket and rides off away from the inn to begin his quest

* * *

**Thanks for reading =)**


End file.
